Soup For Love
by zaracatilina
Summary: Matt woke up feeling sick. Misses school. Tai makes him feel better. Just a pointless yet sappy little fic. RR please.


**Z:** this is a story with really no plot. LOL. I am feeling down and decided to write a fluffly little fic. I needed something cheery! All my lastest fics have been...rather...depressy or dark. Or something.

**Disclaimer::** no...I don't own them. P

Enjoy! R/R please!

* * *

**Soup for Love**

I groaned and pulled the covers up over my head. I did not feel well and just moving my head killed me. I know that I've been feeling crappy lately but jeeze . . .this was way worse than feeling crap. I felt like I wanted to die. I rolled over and squinted my eyes at the clock . . . which read 6:45 am.

Dammit.

I had to get dressed and ready for school in the next fifteen minutes. Why didn't my alarm wake me up?

"Matt? You're running late." Came my father's voice. He knocked on my door.

"Come in, dad," I said, wearily. I sat up and groaned, realizing that everything just ached.

"Matt, Tai is waiting for you---" Dad started to say but then took one look at me and shook his head. "You are not going to school, Matt Ishida. You look terrible."

"But dad, I have an exam in one of my classes!" I protested.

"I'm taking your temp--"

I got out bed, refusing to miss a day of school. Only to have a wave of dizziness hit me and I stumbled, and was about to fall when dad caught me. I groaned and winced when I felt my head swim yet again.

"This is rather annoying," I muttered, shutting my eyes.

"Now you see? You can't even walk, Matt. You are staying home. I'll call the school. And let Tai know as well." Dad said, as he helped me back into bed.

I sighed quietly, and said, "Okay, okay, okay. I . . .I'll stay home." I let my head drop back on my pillow and closed my eyes again. "Tell Tai I'm sorry . . ." I told my dad.

"You can tell me yourself, Matt," Came Tai's voice and I opened them to see a concerned brunette staring down at me. "You look down right awful, Matt." He sat down on the edge of my bed and gingerly ran his hand across my forehead.

"I'm sorry, Tai. It. . .it looks like we're not going to the movies tonight." I apologized, enjoying his touch. "I know you were looking forward to it--"

He put his finger against my mouth. "Shhh, Matt, it's okay. Really. We'll just re-schedule. I'm sure Sora and Mimi will understand. We'll just set up another double date. . ."He told me firmly.

I had the most understanding boyfriend ever. "Thank you, Tai. . ." I whispered. "Now go to school before you're late, okay?" I told him, teasing a little. Tai was always late, even if he left early he'd still be late.

Tai grinned at me and leaned forward, giving me a soft kiss on the cheeks. "I'll swing by after school, give you the school work you've missed and see how you're holding up." He replied. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Feel better, Matt."

I nodded and as soon as he left, I rolled over to my side, closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, wishing Tai was still here.

-------

I woke up around noon, and found dad watching me. He gave me a smile and I smiled back.

"Feeling any better, son?" He asked. "Feeling like you can eat something?"

"I'm feeling a little better but not by much." I answered, slowly sitting up. Then quickly lay back down when I felt dizzy. "I don't think I'm up for any food, though, to be honest. Maybe. . .maybe later."

He nodded. "Alright. Go back to sleep and rest up." He stood up. "I'm going to run down to the store and see if I can find anything for you to eat . . .I think we're out of soup."

"Okay. Don't forget. . .I love chicken noodle soup." I told him, and he laughed.

"I haven't forgotten, Matt." Dad replied and then left, leaving me to my thoughts and the silence that surrounded the room.

Realizing I couldn't get back to sleep, at least not at the moment, I took the chance of getting up and putting some music on. It was too quiet and I thought some soft, jazzy music would help me sleep.

And it did. I found myself fighting to be awake only to slump even further in my bed and fell asleep again.

------

Someone was gently shaking me up. I groaned and opened my eyes to see a grinning Tai leaning over me. He saw that I was awake and said, "Matt, your dad has told me that you've not eaten at all today."

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. . .I guess I've been sleeping all day." I replied and with his help, got into a sitting position. "So, how was school?"

"Same as always but when you're not there. . .it really isn't the same." Tai answered and my heart warmed. He gave me a pout. "I don't like feeling lonely at school."

I laughed a little. "Nah, you just don't like not having anyone to tease!" I replied and stuck out my tongue.

"You're right. But, don't you know, Matt, that you're my better half and with out you, I'm not fully alive?" Tai told me, his eyes filled with love.

"C'mere, Tai," I replied and grabbed his arm, gently pulling him closer. "You know I feel the same way about you. I love you." I kissed his forehead and he then rested his head on my shoulder. "Hey, don't get too comfy---weren't you going to get me some food?" I joked.

He pulled away and nodded. "Actually, I was. . .Am. Hang on a second, will you?" He grinned rather mysteriously. "I have something else for you as well."

"Really? What?" I asked, curious.

"No-no! It's a surprise!" Tai scolded me and I sighed just a little. He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Be back, my sweets."

He bounded out of the room and I smiled to myself. He really was the best. Just then the phone rang and I reached over, fighting my dizziness and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Matt, it's Sora. Tai told me and Meems you couldn't make it." Came Sora's concerned voice. "We understand and we hope you feel better."

"Thanks, Sora. Are you and Mimi still going to the movies?" I asked, as I tried to get into a more comfortable sitting position. Damn bed just didn't feel right.

"Yeah, we are. But we're going to see a different one. We still want to see the one we were going to see, but we wanted to see it with you and Tai. So, when you're better, you should let us know, alright?" She answered.

"Yeah, sounds good. Thanks, Sor." I replied, yawning a little.

"I'm going to let you go, cuz I know you need your rest. And that Tai's visiting as well!" She teased. "Feel better, hun."

"Thanks again. See you . . .when I'm better," I laughed and then we hung up.

"Close your eyes, Matt!" Tai ordered from behind the door. I blinked, wondering what he was up to.

"Um, okay!" I replied and closed my eyes. "They're closed now, Tai."

I heard the door open and then closing again. I heard Tai's soft footsteps coming in my direction and suddenly felt him sitting on my bed. Then something else was on my bed and I didn't know what it was. I was getting fascinated as the seconds ticked by, wondering just what he was doing.

"Okay, now you can open them!" Tai said softly and I did.

Then I fell in love with him all over again.

He did indeed bring me soup--but it was on a tray with another bowl. There was two beautiful red roses and then a movie. I picked the movie up and smiled happily--it was my all time favorite movie ever--_Empire Records._

"Since we couldn't go to the movies. . .I thought I'd bring a movie here and watch it with you. And seeing how you're sick--and I'll probably will be soon enough--that I'd have some soup with you as well." Tai explained. "You like?"

"Did I tell you that you are the greatest boyfriend ever and I love you dearly?" I answered.

Tai's face glowed. He took the movie from me and said, "Want to watch now?"

I nodded and he put it in the VCR--yes, I am a little behind and didn't have a dvd player yet but at least I have my movie. Tai then carefully climbed onto my bed and sat next to me and grabbed my soup, handing it to me.

"Soup for love?" He said, grinning.

"Yes, please!" I grabbed it gently and gave him a quick kiss. "You really are the best, Tai," I told him again.

"So are you, Matt, so are you."

* * *

anyways...like I've said...really no plot. but eh, i just love tai and matt! ::Huggles them::

thanks for reading!


End file.
